Question: Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 4? ${68,98,103,107,115}$
Answer: The multiples of $4$ are $4$ $8$ $12$ $16$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $4$ is considered a multiple of $4$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $4$ $68 \div 4 = 17$ $98 \div 4 = 24\text{ R }2$ $103 \div 4 = 25\text{ R }3$ $107 \div 4 = 26\text{ R }3$ $115 \div 4 = 28\text{ R }3$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $68$ $ 17$ $4$ $68$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $4$ are contained within the prime factors of $68$ $68 = 2\times2\times17 4 = 2\times2$ Therefore the only multiple of $4$ out of our choices is $68$. We can say that $68$ is divisible by $4$.